grimm_almariafandomcom-20200214-history
Stryx
}} Stryx is an Itarian pirate with an adventurous spirit. His familiar is Bo. Appearance Describe appearance. Personality | Crude | Loud | Vain | Clever| Social | | Kleptomaniac | Flirty | | Adventurous | Rambunctious | Reckless | As a pirate, he definitely acts like one. He's loud, crude, and a bit of an ass. He purposely gets himself into stupid situations just for fun, and often finds himself way over his head. But he doesn't care one bit, as long as he doesn't die and he isn't dead now. Often he finds himself scaring his close friends, who finds his behavior to be moronic, but just says that they worry too much. Also, he loves to steal peoples stuff, mostly just because he likes pissing people off. On top of being reckless, he is rather vain. He makes sure that if he ever talks to someone, he talks a bit about himself. It doesn't matter if it's positive or negative, just as long as it's about him. Every day, he preens himself in the morning, afternoon, and at night. He'll often say that he just wants to look presentable, but he just loves his pretty feathers. As he grows closer to people, he becomes a bit more humble and sensitive, and a bit more interested in that person. The closer he is with someone, the more he'll start stealing from then. He never steals anything of value from his friends, and often steals loose buttons, pieces of thread from their clothes, feathers or hair, loose jewelry, etc. He will keep this stuff in a specific satchel, and hide it. The items he steals have a lot of sentimental value to him, and he will often flip put if he loses just one thing. Abilities Fire magic: The only magic he is able to use is fire magic. He can conjure flames from anywhere from his body to defend himself. After using this magic, it will drain, and he has to wait awhile until using it again Strengths - Weaknesses ✔ Knows how to talk: Perhaps the most important thing he learned as a pirate. Talking. He knows how to get his way with people. This has helped him weasel out of sticky situations, and helps him establish good relationships. The only downside to this, is that sometimes he befriends the wrong types of people. ✔ Strong Flyer: Stryx loves to fly whenever he can, and as a result, he's a great flyer. ✔ Cold: The thick dark feathers that cover his body help him stay insulated and warm. He can handle very low temperatures. As low as 10°F. ✔ Cartographer: He knows how to read maps, and knows how to make them. More of side hobby than a job. As a result, he knows his way around the world pretty well. ✔ Thief: The guy is great at stealing stuff. �� Gullible: Tends to believe whatever he hears, especially if it's about him. �� Clumsy: On land, he's pretty clumsy. �� Heat: Thick dark feathers. They are a bit too good at keeping in heat. Temperatures above 80°F are bad for him. If it gets this hot, he'll flap his wings to cool off, or swim. �� Reckless: He loves getting into trouble. Intentionally does stupid stuff. Likes - Dislikes Extra TBA References }} Category:All pages Category:Characters Category:Male characters